Gruladdin
TheAnimationGuy65's movie-spoofs of "Aladdin". Cast *Aladdin - Gru (Despicable Me) *Princess Jasmine - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Genie - Otis (Barnyard) *Jafar - Dick Dastardly *Iago - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Abu - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Magic Carpet - Sven (Frozen) *The Sultan - Nicholas St. North (Rise of the Guardians) *Rajah - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *The Cave of Wonders - Dismaland Castle (Dismaland The Movie) *Razoul - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) *Razoul's Guards - Watchdogs (Wander Over Yonder) *Peddler - Surly (The Nut Job) *Gazeem the Thief - Shaw (Open Season) *Prince Achmed - The Lorax *Omar the Melon Seller - Mr. Porter (PAW Patrol) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Duke Igthorn (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Old Jafar - Winterbolt (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Woman at the Window - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Themselves *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Themselves *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - JoJo (Dismaland The Movie) *Necklace Man and Woman - Ord and Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Fat Ugly Lady - Madame Broode (Super Mario Odyssey) *Two Hungry Children - Larry and Lemmy Koopa (Super Mario) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Topper and Rango (Super Mario Odyssey) *Pot Seller - Mario (Super Mario Logan) *Nut Seller - Luigi (Super Mario Logan) *Necklace Seller - Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) *Fish Seller - Bowser Junior (Super Mario Logan) *Fire Eater - Alex (Madagascar) *Boy wanting an apple - Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *"Laddie"; Dog Genie - Dog (Word World) *Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Dragon Genie - Quetzal (Dragon Tales) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Themselves *Sheep Genie - Sheep (Word World) *Camel Abu - Camel (Wonder Pets) *Horse Abu - Bullseye (Toy Story) *Duck Abu - Duck (Little Bear) *Ostrich Abu - Pablo the Penguin (The Backyardigans) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Turtle *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Elephant (Curious Buddies) *Old Man Genie - Old Man Rivers (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Little Kid Genie - Little Bill *Fat Man Genie - Atso (Super Mario Logan) *75 Golden Camels - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Branch (Trolls) *53 Purple Peacocks - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Poppy (Trolls) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Ice Age Characters *Leopard Genie - Cat (Curious Buddies) *Goat Genie - Goat (McDonald's) *Harem Genie - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Themselves *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - Various Sesame Street Characters *40 Fakirs - Various Muppets Characters *Cooks and Bakers - Various Jay Ward Characters *Birds that 'warble on key' - Themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Little Bear *Super-Spy Genie - Matt (Cyber Chase) *Teacher Genie - Larry (Veggie Tales) *Table Lamp Genie - Luxo Jr. *Bee Genie - Barry (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Amelia (Rubbadubbers) *One of Flamingos - Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) *Gigantic Genie - Lotso (Toy Story) *Rajah as Cub - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Toy Abu - Rex (Toy Story) *Snake Jafar - No Feet (Little Bear) *Cheerleader Genies - Various Noddy Characters *Genie Jafar - Shine (Shimmer and Shine) and more Category:TheAnimationGuy65 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof